Lineages of Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014)
Benjamin C. Bradlee born in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts on 26 Aug 1921 to Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. and Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff. He was the former Editor in-chief of the Washington Post during the Watergate scandal and is currently married to Sally Sterling Quinn. Imperial Lineages von Habsburg *Maximilian I, Holy Roman Emperor (1459-1519), lineal descent Luxemberg *Sigismund, Holy Roman Emperor (1368-1437), lineal descent Royal Lineages Denmark von Oldenberg *John of Denmark (1481-1513), lineal descent England Plantagenet *Edward III of England France Valois-Capet *John II of France Ireland *MacMurrough *O'Morda *O'Toole Scotland Stewart *James IV of Scotland (1473-1513) Noble Lineages England *FitzAlan *Beaufort *Bourchier *Dacre *Fiennes *Greene *Holland *Marshall *Mortimer *Neville *Percy *Putnam *de la Zouche Magna Charta Barons *John FitzRobert (c1190-1240) Ireland *FitzGerald Germany *von Castell-Castell *von Gersdorff *von Habsburg *von Hohenlohe *von Hohenzollern *von Reuss-Ebersdorff *von Wittlesbach *von Zinzendorf Scotland *Campbell *Douglas *Ross - Baron Ross not Earl of Ross *Sempill *Stewart People Scottish Clans *Douglas *Grant *Hamilton *Stewart First Families Connecticut *Douglas *Haynes *Russell *Wyllys Rhode Island *Greene Massachusetts *Apthorp *Bacon *Bradlee *Chandler *Choate *Crowninshield *Fairbanks *Glover *Hubbard *Leverett *Lothrop *Peabody *Perkins *Pickering *Putnam *Rogers *Sargent *Sedgwick New York *Gardiner Notable American Peoples Clergy Massachusetts *the Rev. John Lothrop (c1584-1653), lineal descent *Deacon Timothy Pickering (1703-1778), lineal descent *the Rev. Thomas Weld (c1595-1661), lineal descent Merchant Marine Captains Rhode Island *Nathaniel Greene (1679-1714), lineal descent Massachusetts *Francis Boardman (1748-1792), lineal descent *Job Chaote (1766-1813), collateral descent *Samuel Choate (-1713), collateral descent *William Choate (1730-1785), collateral descent *Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851), lineal descent *Jacob Crowninshield (1728-1808), merchant prince, collateral descent *John Crowninshield (1696-1761), merchant prince, lineal descent *George Crowninshield (1734-1815), merchant prince, lineal descent *George Crowninshield, Jr. (1766-1808), merchant prince, collateral descent *John Derby (1741-1812), collateral descent *Richard Derby (1712-1783), merchant prince, lineal descent *Benjamin Hodges (1754-1806), collateral descent *Gamaliel Hodges (1766-1850), collateral descent *George Hodges (1765-1827), collateral descent *John Hodges (c1723-1799), lineal descent *Benjamin Manning (1696-), lineal descnet *Richard Manning (1731-1811), collateral descent Sheriffs and Constables Sheriffs *David Hubbard (1706-1741) Constables Massachusetts *Samuel Bradlee (1707-1768), lineal descent *Thomas Clarke (1599-1697), lineal descent **Thomas Clarke (1672-1759), high constable of Harwich, Mass., collateral descent *Benjamin Manning (1696-), lineal descent *Jacob Manning (1660-), lineal descent *Nicholas Manning (1644-), collateral descent *Jacob Perley (c1670-1751), collateral descent *Thomas Perley III (c1704-1795), collateral descent *Asa Perley (1716-1806), collateral descent *Eleazer Putnam (1665-c1732), collateral descent *Israel Putnam (1699-1760), collateral descent *Nathaniel Putnam (c1619-1700), collateral descent *Thomas Putnam (c1614-1686), lineal descent *John Turner (1671-1742), lineal descent *John Welch III (1711-1790), lineal descent Military Generals *Maj. Gen. Hezekiah Haynes (?-1693), collateral descent *Maj. Gen. John Leverett (1616-1678), collateral descent *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam (1718-1790), collateral descent *Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), lineal descent Colonels *Col. John Chandler III, Esq. (1665-c1660), lineal descent *Col. John Chandler IV, Esq. (1693-1762), lineal descent *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892), lineal descent *Col. Elias Hasket (1670-), 11th Governor of the Bahamas, collateral descent *Col. John Hathorne (1641-), collateral descent *Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829), collateral descent *Col. David Putnam (1707-1768), collateral descent *Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762), lineal descent *Col. Henry Sargent (bapt.1770-1845), collateral descent *Col. James Swan (1754-1830), financier, lineal descent *Col. John Turner, Esq. (1671-1728), lineal descent *Col. Joshua Wingate (1679-1769), lineal descent Majors Rhode Island *John Greene (c1620-1658), collateral descent Massachusetts *William Hathorne (c1607-1681), lineal descent *William Hathorne, Jr. (1645-), collateral descent Captains *Michael Bacon (c1608-1648), lineal descendant *David Bradlee (1742-1811), collateral descent *Lion Gardiner (1599-1663), lineal descent *Isaac Hall (1739-1789), collateral descent *William Hedge (c1612-1670), lineal descendant *Nicholas Manning (1644-), collateral descent *Thomas Perley, Jr. (1668-1745), lineal descent *John Putnam III (c1627-1710), lineal descent Lieutenants *Isaac Choate (1734-1813), collateral descent *Jacob Manning (1660-), lineal descent *Ephraim Morton (1648-c1731), lineal descent *Thomas Perley (1641-1715), lineal descent *Jacob Perley (c1670-1751), collateral descent *James Putnam (1661-1727), lineal descent *Stephen Putnam (1694-1772), collateral descent *Thomas Putnam (c1614-1686), collateral descent Doctors *George Cheyne Shattuck Choate (1827-1896), collateral descent *George Choate (1796-1880), lineal descent *Johan Casper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661-1711), lineal descendants *Howard Sargent, M.D. (1810-1872), lineal descent *Alexander Thomas, M.D. (1802-1873), lineal descent Colonial Governors *Col. Elias Hasket (1670-), 11th Governor of the Bahamas, collateral descent *Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656), 1st Governer General of Jamaica Island, lineal descent Massachusetts Bay Colony *John Leverett (bap1616-c1678), linneal descent Plymouth Colony *Thomas Hinckley (c1618-1706) New Hampshire *Benning Wentworth (1696-1770), collateral descent *Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671-1730), lineal descent Harvard Graduates *Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) , lineal descent *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1666-1951), lineal descent *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970), lineal descent *Benjamin Choate (1680-1753) , collateral descent - class of 1703 *Charles Francis Choate, Esq. (1828-), collateral descent *Dr. George Cheyne Shattuck Choate (1827-1896), collateral descent - class of 1849 *Dr. George Choate (1796-1880), lineal descent *Hon. Joseph Hodges Choate, Esq. (1832-1917), collateral descent - class of 1852 *William Gardner Choat, Esq. (1830-1920), collateral descent - class of 1852 *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield (1837-1892), lineal descent - class of 1858 *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918), lineal descent - class of 1866 *Hon. Perez Morton, Esq. (1751-1837), lineal descent - class of 1771 *Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829), collateral descent - class of 1763 *Hon. Samuel Putnam, Esq. (1725-1789) , lineal descent *Dr. Howard Sargent, M.D. (1810-1872), lineal descent - class of 1829 *Lucius Manlius Sargent (1786-1867), collateral descent - class of 1804 *Dr. Alexander Thomas, M.D. (1802-1873), lineal descent - class of 1822 *Gov. Benning Wentworth (1696-1770), collateral descent - class of 1715 *Samuel Wentworth (1708-1766) , lineal descent - class of 1728 Sons of Libtery Boston *Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798), lineal descent *Col. James Swan (1754-1830), financier, lineal descent Connecticut *Maj. Gen. Israel Putnam (1718-1790), founder of the Connecticut Sons of Liberty, collateral descent Bost Tea Party Participants *Capt. David Bradlee (1742-1811), collateral descent *Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798), lineal descent *Nathaniel Bradlee (1749-1813), collateral descent *Sarah (Bradlee) Fulton (1740-1835), collateral descent *Thomas Bradlee (1744-1805), collateral descent *Col. James Swan (1754-1830), financier, lineal descent Politicians Rhode Island *John Greene (c1620-1658), Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rohde Island and Providence Plantations, collateral descent *Peter Greene (c1621-1677), President of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Paltations, collateral descent *James Greene (c1626-1698), Deputy Governor and Assistant to the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations, collateral descent *Thomas Greene (c1682-1675), Deputy Governor of the Providence of Rhode Island and the Providence Plantations, lineal descent Massachusetts *Hon. Col. John Choate, Esq. (1730-1785), Speaker of the House of the Massachusetts General Court *Capt. William Choate (1730-1785), treasurer of Hog Island, collateral descent *William Clarke (c1634-), collateral descent *Hon. Joseph Hodges Choate, Esq. (1832-1917), American Ambassador to Great Brittain, collateral descent *Hon. Perez Morton (1751-1837), Esq., lawyer, Massachusetts Atterney General, lineal descent Representatives *Thomas Clarke (1672-1759), lineal descent *Jacob Crowninshield (1770-1808), collateral descent Secretaries *Nathaniel Clarke (1643-1717), Secretary of Plymouth Colony, collateral descent *Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1727-1851), 5th United States Secretary of Navy, lineal descent *Hon. Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829), 3rd U.S. Secretary of State, collateral descent Selectmen *Capt. Michael Bacon (c1608-1648), lineal descendant *Thomas Clarke (1672-1759), lineal descent *William Clarke (c1634-), collateral descent Proprietors Massachusetts *Thomas Clarke (1672-1759), collateral descent New York *Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599-1663), 1st Lord of the Mannor of Gardiner's Island, lineal descent American Revolutionists *Capt. David Bradlee (1742-1811), collateral descent *Prvt. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798), lineal descent *David Choate (1757-1808), collateral descent *Lt. Isaac Choate (1734-1813), collateral descent *Drury Faribanks (1733-1786), lineal descent *George Faribanks (1765-1753), lineal descent *Perely Fairbanks (1761-1842), collateral descent *Capt. Isaac Hall (1739-1789), collateral descent *Hon. Col. Timothy Pickering (1745-1829), collateral descent *Col. James Swan (1754-1830), financier, lineal descent Lawyers *Hon. Joseph Hodges Choate, Esq. (1832-1917), collateral descent *William Gardner Choate, Esq. (1830-1920), collateral descent *Hon. Perez Morton, Esq. (1751-1837), lineal descent American Colonists Connecticut Rhode Island *John Greene (c1594-1558), seurgon, lineal descent Massachusetts *Allan Perley (1608-1675), lineal descent Barnstable *Rev. John Lothrop (1584-1653), lineal descent Boston *John Welch (-1744), lineal descent *Nathan Bradley (1631-1701), born in Boston, lineal descendant Dedham *Capt. Michael Bacon (c1608-1648), lineal descent *Jonathan Fairbanks (bef1600-1668), lineal descent Gloucesters *Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762), lineal descent Medford *John Hall (1627-1701), lineal descent Plymouth *Capt. William Hedge (c1612-1670), miliatry captain, lineal descent Salem *George Burrill (-1653), lineal descent *James Browne (1608-1676), lineal descent *Francis Collins (1639-1688), lineal descent *William Hathorne (c1607-1681), lineal descent *George Hodges (-1709), lineal descent *Edward Holyoke (c1585-1660), lineal descent *Edward Gaskoyne (-c1690), lineal descent *Dr. Johan Casper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661-1711), lineal descendants *John Lambert (-c1710), lineal descent *Ricahrd Manning (c1622-), lineal descent *John Pickering (1615-1657), lineal descent New York State East Hampton *Capt. Lion Gardiner (c1599-1663), lineal descent Refferences Books Internet